Newfound Emotions
by EquineXWolf
Summary: Daine finally realizes the emotions Numair has for her. Has brief nudity, kissing, and some sexual actions. Definitely a DN themed fanfic. My first Tamora Pierce fic. Lots of fluff. For people that want to skip the boring stuff and only see DaineNumair!
1. Default Chapter

Newfound Emotions

Numair sat in his study, a firm hand grasping a quill. Dipping it in black ink, he drew it back up to the paper. _Dear Daine, _The same words were written on every single piece of parchment that was discarded into a large, crushed pile by his desk. _I lov-_ He growled in frustration as again he crumbled the paper. Could he not find the exact words needed? Sighing, he stood up and stretched his muscular arms. His stomach grumbled softly and he decided to go get something to eat. He walked out the door and, to his surprise and delight, saw Daine, about to knock. He stopped short to avoid crashing into her.

"Oh, hi, Daine." He blushed crimson under his tan.

"Hi, Numair. I was wondering if we were having a lesson today." She blushed dark red for a reason even she didn't know.

"Yes, I was wondering if you could come by my tower for astrology tonight, Magelet. Maybe we could have some Carthak-themed dinner. Nothing too exotic. Just some Carthak vegetables, maybe, and some sort of meat. No game."

He smiled a large, charming grin. It wasn't really a date, was it? He hoped that Daine wouldn't take it that way. He was delighted when her face broke into a grin.

"Okay. I'll come over at the seventh hour past the noon, okay? I'll bring my brain with me. See you tonight, Numair."  
"Goodbye, Magelet."

That night, at seven o'clock, Numair heard a quiet knock on his wooden door. To his surprise, it was a red, black, and white woodpecker. Its pointed beak was making a small dent in the door. The mage suddenly smiled. He had an idea who this was. It became quite clear when the form began to change into a human.

"_Daine!" _

The girl didn't notice for a second. Then she quietly attempted to cover herself up. She scrambled behind a rock, blushing deep red.

"Could you get me some clothes?"

The crimson-faced man disappeared into the house. He returned with a pair of black breeches and a blue tunic. She quickly put them on behind her rock and came out, fully dressed. Smiling with embarrassment, she walked inside. There was a meal on a table. Many fully cooked, exotic vegetables were scrambled in a pan. Fish was laying on two plates, spices surrounding it. Numair put the vegetables on the plate with a spoon and passed it to Daine, sitting down. The two began to eat with the silverware that Numair provided.

"Wonderful. Carthakis sure get to eat some good stuff."

Numair replied, "Yes. We'll start our astrology lesson when we're done."

An hour or so later, Numair finally led Daine to the tower. A telescope was there that she proceeded to look through. She gasped slightly as she saw the moon. It was so beautiful tonight. She felt an arm touch her back. She quickly saw that Numair was looking at her with a look of passion in his eyes. They stared at each other intimately for a few seconds, but finally there lips met. Gently Numair's lips caressed her own. Daine gasped as she came up for air. She had no idea... As Numair gently backed up, she pulled him back.

"No. Don't stop." She whispered the words passionately, bringing him back towards her. The muscular arms wrapped around her, and she ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, Numair."

"Daine..."

An extra voice was added to the sensitive whispers. It was Lindhall's.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Numair, Daine, Lindhall, etc. Please don't sue me. ï

Author Note: This is my first Tamora Pierce fanfic. Please no flames. I will make each chapter at least one page long. I want at least four reviews before going on. Read and review!

Newfound Emotions

"_Numair!" _The man gasped, seeing Numair holding Daine in his arms. Numair quickly let Daine go, and she fell to the floor from the lack of arms to hold her tightly. Both blushed deep crimson, Daine on the floor and Numair standing.

"Numair... I would have expected better than this!"

The black-robed mage remained speechless. How this must look... It was quite shocking when you thought about it.

"Well, I'm leaving. I came to see you, but you... Goodbye." Lindhall proceeded these words by walking back down the stairs, and out the door. Numair and Daine watched him disappear into the distance on a horse, looking quiet upset.  
"Maybe you should go, Magelet."

"Might as well. Goodnight, Numair."

"Goodnight, Sweet."

The two engaged in a long, passionate kiss. Numair's lips caressed Daine's softly. He teased her with his lips, and as he slowly pulled away, Daine stopped him.

"No...Keep going."

Their lips met once more. Numair's arms traveled up the back of her shirt to caress her back. Daine ran her hands through his hair. Daine pressed her body against his own. They molded together as one. Daine became pleasantly aware of all the places that touched. Numair started leading her into another room, still kissing. The bedroom. They continued to kiss there, but nothing more. Daine saw the look of desire in his eyes, and Numair saw the same look in her's. But they went no further. They fell asleep in each other's arms, and sleep until morning.

The next day Daine kissed Numair goodbye and left his tower. She made her way back to the city. She was being awaited by Onua, who was looking upset.

"You're late. Just because we're friends doesn't mean you can neglect your job. Now some horses are being frightened by the new riders. Go calm them down."

Daine apologized, and walked quickly over to the horses. A smile was laid across her face the whole time. She found Cloud grazing in a herd. She proceeded to tell her everything that happened, in words.

_You mean you and the Stork-Man are mates?_

"Sort of."

_I never would have thought it._

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

Daine turned around. There was a person standing there, someone she knew. He had heard the whole conversation. She gasped slightly, knowing it could only be...

"_Perin!"_


End file.
